


Ангелы не курят

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Одна сигарета на двоих





	Ангелы не курят

**Author's Note:**

> Место действия: Инфинити.  
> Все персонажи и миры принадлежат CLAMP.

\- Совсем плохо? - Это единственный вопрос, который задает Фай, когда натыкается на заднем крыльце на Сакуру поздним вечером.  
Принцесса неловко пытается спрятать за спину зажженную сигарету и кивает. Фай хмыкает - бесполезно, обостренное вампирское обоняние все равно улавливает запах - присаживается рядом на перила и протягивает руку.  
\- Будете читать нотации? - Девушка послушно вкладывает сигарету в чужие пальцы и смущенно сутулится.  
\- Неа, - Фай затягивается и закашливается - тонкая женская версия оказывается неожиданно крепкой. - Я не уверен, что мы доживем до того момента, когда начнут проявляться последствия.  
\- Тогда зачем? - Сакура забирает сигарету обратно, но не подносит к губам, а смотрит на увеличивающийся столбик пепла.  
\- Потому что ангелы не курят, химе-сама, - грустно улыбается Фай.  
\- Я не она! - зло дергается девушка. Сигарета вспыхивает и летит на ступеньки.  
\- Нам все равно, - Фай обнимает вырывающуюся принцессу за плечи, та через мгновение затихает. - Пойми, мы знаем лишь тебя. Мы не знаем ее, поэтому для нас настоящая - это ты, Сакура-чан.  
Какое-то время оба молчат. Потом Фай выдыхает еле слышно в светлые волосы:  
\- Потому что человеческое тепло помогает лучше никотина и дыма. Попробуй - хотя бы просто попробуй сделать шаг навстречу, станет легче, поверь.  
\- А вы смогли?.. - принцесса шепчет в ответ, не поднимая головы, и ощущает ответный кивок. - А...?  
Фаю хватает смелости не отвести взгляд, когда она вскидывает голову и смотрит на него изумленно расширившимися глазами, но румянец все равно окрашивает его скулы, когда он просит:  
\- Только никому не говори, что знаешь. Пожалуйста.  
\- А вы не расскажете Шаоран-куну про сигареты, идет? И... я попробую. Обещаю.  
Два спустившихся на землю ангела приносят клятву на заднем крыльце, сцепив мизинцы. И уходят спать. И впервые с момента их прибытия в этот мир им ничего не снится.


End file.
